The Wolf That Fell In Love With A Little Red Riding Hood
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Sebuah kisah klasik mengenai si kerudung merah dan serigala yang saling tertarik satu sama lain. Based on the same song by Pokota & Hanatan/GakuKai/DLDR


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid ©Yamaha, Kaito ©Crypton, Gackpoid ©

**Mini Dictionary:** _akazukin:_ si kerudung merah/si jubah merah

_Hikari Shourai_ proudly present:

_A __**Wolf**__ that fell in love with the __**Little Red Riding Hood**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek dengan jubah merah berjalan dengan riang. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah keranjang berisi kue-kue yang dibuat kakak perempuannya. Ia adalah Kaito Shion. Seorang _akazukin_ generasi ke sembilan. Seharusnya _akazukin_ adalah seorang perempuan, tapi entah kenapa malah ialah yang menjadi seorang _akazukin._

Angin bertiup dengan lembut dan membelai rambut biru pendeknya. Ia berjalan memasuki hutan. Ia disuruh kakaknya untuk menjenguk sahabat kakaknya yang tinggal di hutan, karena Kaito mengenalnya dengan baik maka sangat tidak enak jika Kaito tidak menjenguknya.

KRESEK…

Pemuda berjubah merah itu menoleh ke arah hutan yang lebih gelap, sepasang cahaya berwarna hijau menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda manis itu langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah seekor serigala. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati lebih cermat. Serigala itu memiliki telinga runcing berwarna hitam, sepasang iris hijaunya menatap sang _akazukin_ dengan tatapan lembut, surai ungu panjangnya membingkai wajahnya yang tampan.

Si _akazukin_ mengerjap tidak percaya, jadi yang dilihatnya itu serigala? Menurut ibunya yang dulu seorang _akazukin_ ke delapan, serigala adalah makhluk jahat yang suka memburu para _akazukin_. Dengan gemetar dan ketakutan, akhirnya pemuda manis itu berlari menjauh.

"_Akazukin_…" gumam serigala itu pelan.

=xxx=

Keesokan harinya, pemuda Shion itu kembali berjalan di hutan sendirian. Kali ini ia disuruh mengambil daun obat oleh ibunya. Kembali dengan jubah merahnya, ia memetik beberapa daun obat.

'_Serigala yang kemarin… apa kabarnya ya?'_ Gumam Kaito dalam hati.

'_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya… berbicara dengannya… menyentuhnya…'_ gumamnya lagi. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Ia langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya, '_astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Dia itu serigala!_'

Tangannya yang sedang memetik daun obat berhenti, tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih, '_tapi… sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada seekor serigala…_'

Tanpa disadari si _akazukin_, dari balik pepohonan seekor serigala mengintainya di kegelapan. Dengan iris hijau yang sama dan surai ungu yang sama.

"Dirimu yang lemah, dan diriku yang licik, pertemuan adalah akhir dari segalanya…" serigala itu menghela napas. Serigala itu bernama Gakupo, ia sudah diberi tahu leluhurnya bahwa jika seekor serigala dan seorang _akazukin_ jatuh cinta dan bertemu, maka keduanya akan menghilang menjadi angin. Itu adalah kutukan turun-temurun yang tak akan bisa diubah.

"Kejam…" desisnya. Dibawanya tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya sembari menyandar di batang pohon yang digunakannya untuk mengintai sang _akazukin_.

"Kenapa harus kau…?" ujar Gakupo.

Kaito mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan, air mata mengalir dari mata birunya begitu ia menyadari kenyataan pahit kalau seorang _akazukin_ dan seekor serigala tak dapat hidup bersama, "kenapa harus kau…?"

"Kenapa kita haruslah seorang _akazukin_ dan seekor serigala?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Kaito segera menghapus air matanya dan berlari keluar hutan. Hatinya sakit. Ia ingin segera pulang dan melupakan perasaannya yang kian menguat. Si serigala menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sendiri ikut berbalik ke arah kegelapan dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

=xxx=

Seekor serigala berambut ungu mengintip dari pepohonan, "aku yakin ia akan lewat sini lagi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, '_aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh…_'

Tak lama kemudian, si _akazukin_ berambut biru berjalan melewati pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Gakupo. Ia berjalan dengan santai seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal sebenarnya ia tahu, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Keduanya menghela napas berat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Begitu Kaito menjauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Gakupo langsung duduk bersandar di batang pohon tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, menyentuhmu, ataupun berbicara denganmu. Keberadaanmu disini sudah cukup bagiku," Gakupo menghela napas. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya…" gumam Gakupo pelan, "tapi bagaimanapun aku berusaha, sebesar apapun aku berkorban, sangatlah mustahil untuk mengubah _ending_…"

=xxx=

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi si _akazukin_ datang ke hutan. Kali ini ia hanya duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil membaca buku. Si serigala menatapnya kembali dari kejauhan.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, tatapannya kosong, "ini sungguh tidak adil…"

Gakupo terkejut mendengar suara pemuda _akazukin _itu. Dengan cepat, ia berpindah ke balik pohon tempat Kaito bersandar dan duduk disana. Gerakannya lincah tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, menyentuhmu, dan berbicara denganmu dari hatiku yang paling dalam…" bisik Gakupo pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga pemuda berambut biru itu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

'_Kau yang manis dan diriku yang lembut… apakah ada ending dimana kita dapat bersatu?_'

"Berkali-kali… berkali-kali aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, tapi tetap saja, kita adalah seorang _akazukin_ dan seekor serigala…" isak Kaito. Tangannya bergetar. Air mata menuruni pipinya dengan deras, "ini tidak adil! Kenapa harus kita?!" isaknya.

Gakupo terkejut begitu mendengar suara isakan _akazukin_ yang berada di balik pohon yang dipunggunginya. Ia ingin menenangkan pemuda itu, ia ingin menggenggam jemari yang bergetar itu, ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Tapi ia tidak bisa…!

Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun ia berusaha, sebanyak apapun ia berharap, kedua telinga serigala dan taringnya tidak akan pernah menghilang. Gakupo bersandar di pohon itu dan memejamkan matanya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai _akazukin_ yang dicintainya berhenti menangis dari balik pohon. Walaupun itu memakan waktu selamanya.

Tiap detik ia mendengar isakan sang _akazukin_, hatinya terkoyak. Isakan kesedihan sang _akazukin_ membuat hatinya pilu.

Kenapa tidak ada _ending_ dimana serigala dapat hidup bersama dengan _akazukin?_ Apakah aneh jika serigala dan si kerudung merah saling mencintai satu sama lain? Dunia ini tidak adil…

_Unreachable love between the Little Red Riding-Hood and the Wolf…_

=END=

**A/N: **Hikari kembali dari kehidupannya~ waiii~ kangen banget deh~ udah lama gak bikin cerita dan tiba-tiba muncul ide deh. Ini cerita yang diadaptasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama. Dinyanyiin sama Len dan Rin deh kalau gak salah… tapi lebih enak yang versi Pokota ama Hanatan~

Niatnya sih bikin angst, tapi Hika kan paling bodoh kalau bikin angst yak? #gelindingan. Semoga skill Hika buat bikin angst meningkat deh orz

Curhat dikit yah~ Hika seneng banget sama fairytale The Little Red Riding Hood~ soalnya banyak banget yang bisa digali dari cerita itu~ dan kemungkinan '_what if_' itu banyak banget~ seru banget deh ngegali cerita ini~

Sekian deh bacotan Hika~ Lost Blue Kingdom Saga hiatus dulu yah~ bye bye~ :*

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
